fliplinestudiosfandomcom-20200222-history
Papa's Sushiria
Papa's Sushiria is the 13th game in the Papa Louie restaurant management series. Matt and Clover are the chefs in this Gameria, as they were the winners of Papa's Next Chefs 2016. The game's overall setting take place in Sakura Bay. It was released on December 13, 2016 as a Christmas present from Flipline Studios. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8761 Blog Announcement Hey Everyone, We have a huge surprise for you today! We are super-excited to announce Papa Louie’s next restaurant extravaganza…. Papa’s Sushiria! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8492 Description Slice and serve the most delectable sushi around in Papa's Sushiria. Your day takes a turn for the worse when you break Papa Louie's lucky cat statue. Is this to blame for the restaurant's underwhelming opening day? All we know is that Papa Louie left on a wild-eyed mission and you're now stuck running the restaurant. Can you turn your luck around and master the fine art of sushi making? Perfectly cook, season, and spread the rice with the all-in-one "Sushi Square". Then fill, roll, and top the sushi with a huge assortment of brand-new ingredients. Finish it off by cutting the sushi into bite-size morsels for your hungry customers. Bring in the bubbles! Papa's Sushiria also has Bubble Tea to serve alongside the sushi. Mix the flavored teas with milk then add tapioca pearls or one of the many other deliciously flavored bubbles. Missing your favorite customer? Why not send them some coupons with the help of your friendly mailman, Vincent! Customers love a good deal, and will promptly arrive to order more food. Coupons are great for completing quests and strategically leveling up customers! *Papa's unique time-management cooking style *Cook, season, and spread the sushi rice *Fill, roll, top and slice the sushi *Create unique bubble tea to serve with the sushi *Earn colorful stickers by completing unique tasks *Use stickers to unlock new outfits for your customers *Master 40 unique Special Recipes *Strategically send coupons to lure customers back *Hire a server for the dining room *Customize your chef and server *Over 49,360,000 items to buy in the clothing shop *Buy festive furniture to fill your lobby *Play through 4 seasons and 12 holidays *Unlock over 145 menu items *106 crazy customers to unlock *7 fun Mini-Games with tons of prizes to win *Use your tips to buy upgrades for your shop *Weekly paychecks and raises as you level up *Free to play online! Previews *'07/12/16': Matt and Clover win the Papa's Next Chefs 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/7860 *'10/25/16': Sneak Peek: Papa's Sushiria!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8492 *'11/01/16': Sneak Peek: Worker Uniforms http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8526 *'11/07/16': Elle wins Kingsley's Customerpalooza 2016. http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8559 *'11/08/16': Sneak Peek: Sakura Bay http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8552 *'11/15/16': Sneak Peek: Super Custom Clothing! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8598 *'11/21/16': Sneak Peek: Vincent and Customer Coupons http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8685 *'11/28/16': Sneak Peek: Cook Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8710 *'12/01/16': Sneak Peek: Build Station http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8721 *'12/05/16': Sneak Peek: Bubble Tea!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8746 *'12/08/16': Papa's Sushiria Launching Next Week!!! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8761 *'12/13/16': Papa's Sushiria is Released! http://www.flipline.com/blog/archives/8779 Stations *Order Station *Cook Station *Build Station *Tea Station Customers *Hacky Zak (Tutorial) *Bruna Romano (After Tutorial) *Wally (Random) *Yui (Random) *Chuck (Random) *Lisa (Random) *Elle (Time) *Kingsley (Time) *Rhonda (Time) *Connor (Time) *Vicky (Time) *Perri (Time) *Chester (Time) *Rudy (Time) *Janana (Time) *Olga (Time) *Gino Romano (Time) *Shannon (Time) *Brody (Time) *Gremmie (Day 2) *Hugo (Rank 2) *Zoe (Rank 3) *Olivia (Rank 4) *Joy (Rank 5) *Tohru (Rank 6) *Mandi (Rank 7) *Austin (Rank 8) *Kayla (Rank 9) *Koilee (Rank 10) *Maggie (Rank 11) *Sasha (Rank 12) *Kenji (Rank 13) *Franco (Rank 14) *Cletus (Rank 15) *Utah (Rank 16) *Alberto (Rank 17) *Nevada (Rank 18) *Robby (Rank 19) *Kahuna (Rank 20) *Marty (Rank 21) *Rico (Rank 22) Closers (Locals in Bold) *'Emmlette' (Monday) *Whiff (Tuesday) *Akari (Wednesday) *Deano (Thursday) *Quinn (Friday) *Xolo (Saturday) *Jojo (Sunday) Locals (Closers in Bold) *'Emmlette' *Elle *Koilee Holidays (New Holidays in Bold) *Cherry Blossom Festival (April) - Unlocked on Rank 6 with Tohru (Favored by Tohru, Hacky Zak, Elle, Mandi, Austin, Olivia, Kayla, Koilee) *Cinco de Mayo (May) - Unlocked on Rank 11 with Maggie (Favored by Maggie, Rhonda, Connor, Vicky, Sasha, Kenji, Franco) *Summer Luau (June) - Unlocked on Rank 16 with Utah (Favored by Utah, Chuck, Perri, Chester, Alberto, Nevada, Robby, Kahuna) *Starlight BBQ (July) - Unlocked on Rank 21 with Marty (Favored by Marty, Lisa, Rudy, Janana) *'BavariaFest '(August) - Unlocked on Rank 26 with TBA (Favored by Hugo, Olga, Gino Romano, Shannon) *Maple Mornings (September) - Unlocked on Rank 31 with TBA (Favored by Bruna Romano, Brody) *Halloween (October) - Unlocked on Rank 36 with Willow (Favored by Joy) *Thanksgiving (November) - Unlocked on Rank 41 with TBA(Favored by) *Christmas (December) - Unlocked on Rank 46 with Santa (Favored by) *New Year (January) - Unlocked on Rank 51 with Xandra (Favored by Zoe, Wally) *Valentine's Day (Feburary) - Unlocked on Rank 56 with TBA (Favored by) *'Lucky Lucky Matsuri '(March) - Unlocked on Rank 61 with TBA (Favored by Gremmie, Yui) Mini Games *Home Run Derby *Rico's Chiliworks *Papa's Raceway *Freeze-Putt *Soda Shot *Hallway Hunt *Mitch's Mess Standard Ingredients Rice *Brown Rice (Start) *White Rice (Start) Wraps *Nori (Start) *Momoiro Soy Paper (Unlocked with Joy on Rank 5) *Ukoniro Soy Paper (Unlocked with Franco on Rank 14) Vinegar *Sushi Vinegar (Start) Fillings *Avocado (Start) *Carrot (Start) *Crab Stick (Start) *Cream Cheese (Start) *Cucumber Slices (Start) *Salmon (Start) *Snow Peas (Start) *Tuna (Start) *Lobster (Unlocked with Gremmie on Day 2) *Tofu (Unlocked with Olivia on Rank 4) *Unagi (Unlocked with Tohru on Rank 6) *Jalapeños (Unlocked with Maggie on Rank 11) *Green Onions (Unlocked with Cletus on Rank 15) Toppings *Avocado (Start) *Bonito Flakes (Start) *Mango Slices (Start) *Prawn (Start) *Saba (Start) *Salmon (Start) *Sesame Seeds (Start) *Tobiko (Start) *Tuna (Start) *Kiwi Slices (Unlocked with Robby on Rank 19) *Tempura Crunch (Unlocked with Kahuna on Rank 20) Sauce *Duck Sauce (Start) *General Tso Sauce (Start) *Ginger Miso Sauce (Start) *Teriyaki Sauce (Start) *Wasabi Mayo (Start) *Yum Yum Sauce (Unlocked with Hugo on Rank 2) *Yuzu Kosho (Unlocked with Koilee on Rank 10) *Tonkatsu Sauce (Unlocked with Marty on Rank 21) Flavored Teas *Almond Tea (Start) *Chai Tea (Start) *Matcha Tea (Start) *Mocha Tea (Start) *Strawberry Tea (Start) *Blueberry Tea (Unlocked with Zoe on Rank 3) *Piña Colada Tea (Unlocked with Utah on Rank 16) Bubbles *Butterscotch Bubbles (Start) *Cucumber Bubbles (Start) *Lychee Bubbles (Start) *Mango Bubbles (Start) *Tapioca Pearls (Start) *Watermelon Bubbles (Unlocked with Kayla on Rank 9) Holiday Ingredients Specials Ranks Stickers Trivia * It is the first desktop game where Joy appears. * It is the 1st Gameria where doesn't celebrate St. Paddy's Day. * Some customers' Style B outfits from Papa's Bakeria come as their Style A outfits in this game. * It's the first Gameria not to introduce only 5 customers since Papa's Hot Doggeria. Gallery Sushicommingsoon.jpg Sushiriaworkers_pose.jpg Sakura Bay.jpg newclothing_01.jpg newclothing_02.jpg newclothing_03.jpg newclothing_04.jpg newclothing_05.jpg newclothing_06.jpg Vincent_logo_sm.jpg|Meet Vincent Coupons_01.jpg Coupons_02.jpg Coupons_03.jpg Coupons_04.jpg cookstation_01.jpg cookstation_02.jpg cookstation_03.jpg Buildstation_011.jpg Buildstation_021.jpg Buildstation_031.jpg Buildstation_041.jpg Bubbletealogo1.jpg Teastation 01.jpg Teastation 02.jpg Teastation 03.jpg Teastation 04.jpg Teastation 05.jpg launchdate Sushi.jpg|Launch Date!! bloglaunch1-sushiria.jpg Customers Styles Category:Games Category:Papa's Sushiria Category:Flipline Studios Games Category:2016 Games